deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kiki (Wonderful World)/@comment-26477305-20151130202610/@comment-25968390-20151202014545
Tier: 9-A to Low 8-C *Attack Speed: Subsonic *Combat Speed: Subsonic *Reaction Speed: Subsonic+ (Has a Counter Move that lasts somewhat longer than some other counters in fighting games) *Travel Speed: Unknown (Potentially in the middle of Supersonic when using Galloping Skill) *Name: Kiki *Origin: Wonderful World *Age: 13 *Gender: Female *Classification: Human Preteen Kunoichi *Powers & Abilities: Mastery over Ninjato, Agility, Superhuman Speed, Teleportation via Counter, can keep attacking the opponent to keep herself in the air via combo, can hide in the shadows (As demonstrated in her Super.) Superhuman Strength (Excellent feat for her age.), can attack from behind from her Galloping, creating Shadow Clones. *Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Despite not being playable, Kiki has lifted "Heathrod", who is 125 kg. She can do this with her feet or even send him in the air, and slam him to the ground, hard.) *Striking Strength: MJ (Her Verse's Comboibility is similar to that of GUILTY GEAR.) *Attack Potency: Large Room *Durability: Large Building Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill that given the right criteria, can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) *Stamina: Due to her Lightweight class of fighting, Kiki isn't the toughest in the Wonderful World Verse, yet she can last longer than Aiwhen, Can Gallop without tiring, or even stop if she wanted... *Range: With her Galloping, Kiki prefers to fight up close... *Standard Equipment: Wooden Clogs for faster than normal speeds, and a typical Ninjato. *Intelligence: At least that of a regular Japanese student of a Junior High School, Potentially smarter and cunning. *Weaknesses: Most powerful Jutsu she can conjure is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, can be a crybaby at times, still in training, unfamiliar with the Western World. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Galloping - One of Kiki's most important moves. It can be cancelled into another appropriate move, start combos right after, or even go head on if masochistic. Rapid Fire Thrust - Special that requires Galloping to use. A stab that does a surprise hit. Entsuki - Gallop Move. Basically a Genocide Cutter. Water Surface Sword - Gallop Move. Low version of Rapid Fire Thrust that attacks the feet. Kazenagi - Gallop Move. Genocide Cutter x2, with the second part forcing the opponent to the ground. Haze of Heat - Gallop Move. Can setup a combo just by attacking from behind, and then going all out... Hien - Gallop Move. Jumps Backward for more breathing room; can be cancelled into Hien-Nishiki to get to the other side quicker. Eagle - Air only. Diagonal Kick that goes downward. Bird of Paradise - Air only. Horizontal Kick. Hammer Dropped - Air only. Axe Kick. 3 Applications Pass - Command Grab that throws from the head via the feet. Successful Meteor - Command Grab that sends the foe sky-high, and crushes the opponent after the drop. Changeling - Kiki's Counter. Creates a barrel as a decoy, while Kiki jumps out of the attack. She can counterattack from there. Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki - Kiki's Finish Skill. Only possible after connecting 3 Specials in one combo, or using 3 Applications Pass beforehand. If the attack connects, Multiple Silhouettes of Kiki attack through the opponent at all angles at Hypersonic Speed, then the real Kiki does a final slash through the opponent. All while the Full Moon is beaming at them. Profile Updated. What do you think this time after I tested her?